thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
WaterClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Prowllu. If you want to join, then ask in the comments with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description WaterClan lives on a land with streams and rivers everywhere. We are ambitious, kind, and loyal, with that occasional stubborn streak in some cats. We enjoy swimming and eating fish, unlike the other Clans. Territory Camp : A grassy clearing with a few dens dug into the side of a hill, and more nests underneath low bushes. It is protected by a ring of trees which they surround with fresh brambles and bracken every moon or so, or when it is damaged. Sandy Hollow : A soft, sandy hollow. WaterClan apprentices are taught battle skills and how to catch land prey here. River : Running right next to the camp, it is a wide, open river with a plentiful supply of fish and herbs. Owl Tree : A large, old oak tree that has an old owl living at the top of it. Basking Rock : A flat boulder that reaches out over the river, warmed by the sun, so cats tend to bask there often. Leader's Den : A bramble covered rock, with a small crack opening into a huge clearing that is only accessable through there. A leader will share his den with his mate. Medicine Den : A grassy clearing with a bramble and catch-weed covered den, with a small dug-out cave in the back, and a fresh-running pool of river water in the back, and another small cave for the cat's nests. The three Clans we RP with *MoonClan *NightClan *''Open'' Members Leader: Sunstar: golden tabby tom with a thick,long pelt, and dark amber eyes. He is brave and thoughful, and a great swimmer and land-hunter''. No mate.' ( Prowllu ) Apprentice, Stormpaw. '''Deputy:' Tigerspirit - large, muscular, sleek ginger tom with jet-black stripes and forest-green eyes. He is wise and honorable, but will attack if necessary.'' ''No mate. (Ivyclaw) No Apprentice. Medicine Cat: Starlight: a pure-white she-cat with small gray flecks in her pelt, and glowing golden eyes. She has a somewhat troubling need to help everycat, Clan or not, who is in danger or hurt. She is a gifted healer, but is also has a strong connection with StarClan. ( Prowllu ) '''Apprentice, Skystorm. Skystorm- a black tom cat with ice blue eyes. He is a bit short tempered at times, but is quick in a bad situation. (Prowllu) '''Mentor,'Starlight. Warriors: Thistlerust- a sandy-ginger tom with blue eyes and russet-tipped fur. He is an excellent fighter, but his downfall is hunting. No mate.' '(Prowllu ) Apprentice, Scarlett. Darkheart-'' large, muscular, sleek black tom with huge dark gray paws and sky-blue eyes. He is ruthless and ambitious, (due to a troubled past) but has a soft spot for his apprentice, Lizardpaw. ( Ivyclaw ) Apprentice, '''Lizardpaw'. Icefang - sleek white she-cat with a light gray chest and paws, a pink nose, long canine teeth, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and grumpy, like her son, Darkheart. Adderclaw '''- large, muscular, long-legged light brown tom with unusually long claws, and bright amber eyes. ( Emberstar23 ) Mate, Snowwing. '''Apprentices: Stormpaw: a gray tom with white stripes all over his body. He has yellow eyes and a long, black tipped tail. He is a great hunter, and he is mentored by Sunstar. His mother, Graymist, died shortly after his apprentice ceremony, being hit by a twoleg moster. ( Son of Graymist*deceased* and Thistlerust. ) Scarlett '-'' a young, fluffy mottled blue-gray she-cat with thin stripes on her tail and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. She is sweet but sarcastic, and fierce in battle.'' ''( Daughter of Unknown and Unknown. ) Mentor, '''Thistlerust. (Ivyclaw) (Former kittypet) Lizardpaw -'' a small, sleek, muscular light brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe on her back. She is as ruthless and sneaky, like her mentor. (Ivyclaw.) Mentor,Darkheart '''Queens: ' Dewdrop- a sleek, long haired extremely dark golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is stubborn and proud. (Up for Adoption) Snowwing-fluffy, long-haired white she-cat with black paws, light gray flecks on her back, and pale green eyes. ( Emberstar23 ) (Mate, Adderclaw) Kits: Willowkit- a sandy,pale ginger she-cat with forest green eyes, (Daughter of Dewdrop) Graykit- a heavy-built dark gray tom kit with amber eyes. (Son of Dewdrop) Sweetkit- dark brown, lithe she-kit with very light dapples of red fur and amber eyes. She is the only kit of Snowwing and Adderclaw. (Daughter of Snowwing and Adderclaw) (Emberstar) Elders: ::::::Cats outside of the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- Scarlett yawned and pushed her way out of the apprentices den. "What are we doing today?" she called to Thistlerust, who was talk to Sunstar. "Battle training," he answered quickly. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 06:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunstar nodded his head to Thistlerust, and the tom turned and padded over to his apprentice. "Another day, another new warrior in the making, yes? " Dewdrop, Sunstar's sister, purrs. 21:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Darkheart!" Tigerspirit called. "Take Scarlett, Lizardpaw, and Icefang hunting." Darkheart lead his patrol out of camp. "We're going to Owl Tree. That's where the most prey is." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 22:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Got one!" Adderclaw hooked a glimmering fish into the air and slammed it onto a rock, killing it instantly. Snowwing rubbed against him, purring. "Great catch!" she purred.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Snowwing walked to the fresh-kill pile and selected a trout, then went to sit beside Dewdrop. "I might be joining you in the nursery soon," she commented.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Mom, can I go into the warriors' den?" Sweetkit ran around Snowwing erratically. Snowwing stopped her with a touch of her tail. "No. You're going to have to wait until you're a warrior." Sweetkit stomped her paw. "I want to be a warrior NOW!"--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Adderclaw rolled on the ground, batting playfully at his daughter, Sweetkit. Sweetkit squealed and jumped off and batted at her father with tiny, soft paws. Adderclaw splayed out onto the ground, pretending to be defeated. "Yay, I won!" Sweetkit squeaked.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Sweetpaw glanced at Graypaw. Him, her, and Willowpaw were made apprentices that morning, and it felt great. Sweetpaw was getting ready for a training session.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice'']] 01:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Category:Role Play Clans Category:Role Play